


Can You Feel the Love Tonight?

by Crows_Imagine



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Disney singing in the grocery store, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:00:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22797442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crows_Imagine/pseuds/Crows_Imagine
Summary: Suga serenades Ennoshita while the latter attempts to shop for groceries.
Relationships: Ennoshita Chikara/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 9
Kudos: 30





	Can You Feel the Love Tonight?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AlecWrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlecWrites/gifts).



> Happy Valentine's Day!!! Sorry for the delay, I hope you enjoy this soft Ennosuga, ThatLowkeyHipster!!!
> 
> The idea is from Tawnya, thank you so much for letting me use it!!!
> 
> Enjoy!!! :D

Ennoshita isn’t sure how in the world he’s supposed to concentrate on his grocery list or think of what else he has to do before tonight’s get-together. For most people, it’s not a problem. Usually for him, it’s not a problem. But something else keeps catching his eye, and his ear.

_ “And caaaaaan you feel the looooove tonight,” _ Suga sings behind him, a few meters away but loud enough to sound like he’s right by Ennoshita’s ear, breath warm against his skin. He flushes from the idea.

“Sugawara-san, what are you doing?” he asks, though he knows he won’t get an answer. Suga doesn’t intend on stopping his singing any time soon.

_ “It is where we are!” _

Ennoshita sighs for the nth time during that short period of them being in the store. Maybe they’ve been here ten minutes? Twenty at the most.

He sighs again and briefly wonders if there’s a limit on how many sighs a human can exhibit in a single day. If there is, he’s definitely going to reach it.

An older couple passes by them and he’s afraid they’ll give a whole lecture on how rude it is to prance down the aisles, but much to his relief they simply chuckle as they continue on their way.

Attending the same college as a few of his senpai is rather nice. They both stayed in Miyagi, the programs they wished to go into had great departments in their home district. Daichi also stayed in Miyagi along with Kinoshita, Narita, Shimizu, and Tanaka. They all hang out together, including their now third year kouhai, a rather good bit and usually rotate homes if they decide not to meet out somewhere in town.

Ennoshita’s home is up for grabs and his aunts decide to have a date night, leaving them to their own devices. He offhandedly mentioned to Suga that he planned to go to the grocery store to pick up some snacks and anything else he might need. Suga offered to accompany him and they meet up for coffee and then headed over to the grocery store.

He was eager to accept Suga’s offer, especially because he may have developed a crush on him during his second year of high school and it’s not gone away, but rather gotten stronger. He tries to tell himself it’s the adoration a kouhai has for his senpai, but he knows that’s not the true reason his heart skips a beat whenever he sees Suga or hears his laugh, or spots Suga looking concentrated on homework or anything

Yeah, he’s got it bad.

(Though on the coffee, Ennoshita would wonder if caffeine had an effect on him, except Suga ordered a decaf latte. So that explanation is out the window).

_ “It’s enough to make kings and vagabonds!”  _ Suga has continued on, skipping ahead of Ennoshita and picking a bag of chips off the shelf and plopping them in the cart. _“Believe the very best!”_

Even if people are staring, at least Suga’s voice sounds smooth and silky. Quite nice to listen to. Even if he’s making a fool of himself. But he’s having fun and really, not many people are brave enough to do that.

That doesn’t mean Ennoshita isn’t as red as a tomato. “Sugawara-san, you’ve been singing Disney songs since we entered the grocery store. It’s like you’re serenading me,” he adds, trying not to smile. Suga notices the way his lips quirk up in a smile, though.

“But I am, dear Chikara,” Suga replies with a small twirl and a swing of his arms. It’s the first time he’s actually paused his singing. “I’ve been serenading you this whole time! I wouldn’t sing in a grocery store for just anyone, you know.”

Ennoshita’s face burns even more. “What?”

Suga holds up a can of onion dip. “Yay or nay?”

“Why would you serenade me of all people?” Ennoshita questions, taking the onion dip and setting it beside the bag of chips.

Suga nods happily, satisfied by that answer. “Because I like you,” is the answer to Ennoshita’s question.

Ennoshita freezes, hands gripped on the cart handle. “What?”

“I mean, I was hoping you’d notice sooner, but I find it cute you’re oblivious sometimes,” Suga says. “Hey, do you have any pretzels at home?”

“Uh.” Ennoshita blinks. “Yeah, I think so. Did you just saw you liked me?”

“Have for a while, yes.” Suga nods, sliding his hands in his jacket pockets. “See? Cute obliviousness.”

When Ennoshita doesn’t reply, Suga continues on, leading the way to the next aisle. “Even back in high school, I thought you were pretty cute. Level-headed and won’t lie, I thought you were hot whenever you took charge or got pissed at Tanaka and Noya. Made their antics even more amusing because I knew I’d get to see hot Enno-chan~”

Ennoshita nearly faints. “Enno-chan?” Wait, Suga thought he was hot? And cute? Even back in high school?

“Cute, huh? Unless you don’t like it. Or me.” For the first time since his confession, Suga actually looks sheepish. “If that’s the case, we can pretend this never happened.”

Ennoshita swallows, fingers twitching. “And what if I don’t want to pretend this never happened?” he responds, briefly glancing away from Suga before meeting his eyes.

“Then I think I should be allowed to kiss you right where everyone can see, because this is better than me singing Disney throughout the store.”

Suga wraps an arm around Ennoshita’s waist, pulling him close until their chests nearly touch. “Can I? Or do you like, actually want to wait until we’re maybe not in public.”

“Don’t tease me, Suga-senpai.” He cups Suga’s face and pulls him close, not wasting a moment to connect their lips together, meshing in the perfect way.

“We’re going to need to do that a lot more,” Ennoshita gasps once they part, a small bit of salvia briefly connecting their lips.

“Good thing I can help you set up before everyone comes over,” Suga says, running his hand up and down Ennoshita’s lower back, causing him to shiver in the best possible way.

“I’ll need my senpai’s help, won’t I?” he purrs, already going back for another kiss.

“Hell yeah you will.”

~~

“Do I want to know?” Daichi says, spotting the guilty looking pair with rumpled clothes.

“This is what you get for being the first to show up,” Suga grins, proudly displaying his hickeys. “Look what our little not-so innocent kouhai can do!”

_ “KOUSHI!” _ Ennoshita hisses, bright red.

“Yes, love?”

Ennoshita sighs again, but smiles. This is going to be a very long, interesting night. And cheers to many more of them to come.


End file.
